


See You Next Time

by yamasou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bookstores, Fluff, M/M, Post-Series, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamasou/pseuds/yamasou
Summary: Mayuzumi works part-time at a book shop and Akashi happens to buy a book there for a reaction paper. It's an unforeseen circumstance and he is once again captivated and drawn into by his former captain's words.  Takes place post-series!





	1. Seeing Akashi

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's only been a month or so when I decided to finish Kurobas after sitting on it for years... now I'm back in sports anime hell and wish that there could be more MayuAka love. This is also my first fic, so please bear with me as I adjust to this style of writing! I do intend to write more, and I have ideas for a continuation to this should it ever come to that. Thank you! :)

The moment the Winter Cup ended, Chihiro Mayuzumi had concluded himself to be free from Rakuzan High's basketball club. He was—at least, that's what he thought—because not only did the Uncrowned Kings stop bothering him, but so did the young man (boy) who made his senior year in high school hell. 

He's already admitted that he enjoyed his remaining days as a high school student to Akashi once. It's not something he intends to repeat again out of sheer awkwardness. He also loves himself that he would rather not look uncool again. With that, he isn't giving his mouth or his brain the chance to speak or think it. Out of sight, out of mind.

In fact, upon entering university, he doesn't even join any of organisations. One of his reasons include letting himself adjust to a more independent lifestyle now that he's in university. The classes being scheduled a little differently compared to high school are something to adjust to, as well. And without any extra-curricular activities that bind him from other activities, he figures he should get himself a part-time job. It would be nice to be able to buy more light novels than he could afford when he was in high school and living on allowance.

 The old man who owns the bookstore Mayuzumi frequents eventually asks him why he always comes by in the afternoon. Mayuzumi says it's because he wants to add more titles to the list of books he wants to buy when he has the money, and the man asks if he would like to work there on certain days. It was and is the most convenient part-time job in the world, because Mayuzumi gets to read on the less busy days and he's able to actually take home some books he's made enough money to purchase. 

Often times, the customers don't even notice that Mayuzumi is  _ right there _ until the book they put on the counter is ringed and the cashier makes a "ding". 

It really isn't so bad. If anything, this could may as well be his dream part-time job.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. It's a cliche line and Mayuzumi knows this well, which is why the very thought doesn't come to mind until a familiar flash of red comes through the bookshop's door. At first, he considers it a hallucination, because the life he's left behind shouldn't come haunting him now of all times. No words are spoken between him and this customer, but grey eyes follow him like a moth to a flame.

  _Don't stare. Don't look. Above all, pretend this doesn't bother you._

 And then, the inevitable:

 "Mayuzumi-san, I didn't notice you were here." 

  _Don't lie, asshole. You knew I was here_ , Mayuzumi tells himself. Outwardly, his brows merely furrow as he picks up the book that was graciously placed on the counter so he can ring it. What he thinks isn't something that's exclusive to him, though. He's 100% sure that Seijuro Akashi knows what he's thinking, too. It's why he doesn't bother giving a verbal response to his former basketball captain's greeting.

"Botchan," is what he responds with as the cash register displays how much the actual "botchan" before him has to pay. 

As the money is handed, Akashi responds with a small smile and a nod. "Yes," he begins, noticing that Mayuzumi's eyes are just as listless as ever. Perhaps he hasn't changed—no, he believes his senpai hasn't changed. And considering Mayuzumi would not ask Akashi anything just to further the conversation, he decides to pick up where he left off and continue. "It's for my literature class. Surely you've read this before?" 

Crinkling noises can be heard throughout the shop as Mayuzumi places the book inside a paper bag. He doesn't bother looking at Akashi when he speaks, finding it a lot easier to be rude to the red head now that he's free from Rakuzan. With his ID clearly stating that he's a freshman in university and not bound by the school rules and guidelines of Rakuzan High School, he can do and say whatever he wants. 

"I went to the same school you did, of course I have." 

And with that, he hands over Akashi's change and the packaged book. 

Akashi didn't plan to bump into a former teammate today, but he doesn't see anything wrong with the situation. Nor does he think that his former upperclassman finds this situation inconvenient. Naivety, pure innocence, or perhaps just lack of awareness might be the reason why he continues to pursue the conversation. Look at him actually being friendly! 

"Right—"  The redhead's words are cut off by soft chortle - a means to lighten the blow that Mayuzumi has mercilessly given him. "We have to write a literary criticism of it after reading."

_ How can you keep smiling like that? _ Is what Mayuzumi thinks, and his eyes droop in lack of amusement. Why is Akashi still talking to him? Oh. Right. Now he's having flashbacks to the last time they met at Rakuzan's rooftop. He told Akashi to stop talking to him until graduation. 

Maybe he should have told him to never speak to him again… 

"I'm sure you don't need the luck," Mayuzumi says dryly, but there's a hint of a smile on his lips that only someone who's carefully observed him and knows him to the T would be able to tell. His eyes then flicker downwards and he notices Akashi clutching the paper bag containing the book tightly against his chest, then his gaze goes back up to meet red eyes. They're not mismatched, he thinks, and he also tells himself that Akashi looks better like this. 

Now he's getting all sentimental (or what little sentimentality he may have, anyway) because the past is creeping back to him and slithering like a snake and he hates it. He doesn't want to deal with this. 

It's fortunate that there aren't any other customers at this time of day and on this specific day. Fortunate because there's some unfinished business that lingers and anybody would be able to  _ tell _ that Mayuzumi  _ can _ be sentimental. Anybody would be able to tell that there's more Akashi wishes to say but is holding back, keeping his words to himself as the book he's clutching and holding to his chest gets squeezed a little because his grip grows tighter.

It's unfortunate because that means Mayuzumi is given more time to not brush Akashi away. The business is done. Akashi's received his book, and the bookshop has received its money. 

"Perhaps not—" And as Akashi says that, Mayuzumi could swear that even Akashi's eyes seem like they're smiling. He almost sputters something out of sheer desperation to react, because he was fully expecting the younger man to throw back some sass his way.

Then Akashi takes a step back, creating some distance between the two. 

"But it's appreciated, nonetheless."  A beat, and then— "Thank you for this, by the way. I'll be going now, and I'll see you next time." 

Mayuzumi hums in response. 

He doesn't realise it and will only be able to do so later, but he's visibly relaxed now. His shoulders have sagged a bit and there aren't any creases on his forehead anymore. Seijuro Akashi, on the other hand, remains as prim and proper as ever. 

Mayuzumi doesn't think this until much later either, but he asks himself why Akashi doesn't even seem surprised that he's working the register at a bookshop. He also tells himself to stop thinking about it and not give the encounter too much meaning. He should love himself better than he already does, but that doesn't make his chest stop palpitating. 

_ I'll see you next time _ are words that continuously ring in Mayuzumi's head that same night as he prepares to sleep. He hears Akashi's airy voice say it to him the next day, and the other days to follow. A part of him wants to cut it out already, but a bigger part of him is hopeful and actually feels excited for "next time". He shouldn't be, and yet, here he is, denying his attachment to his former captain.

Two weeks pass and Akashi does not come back. The light that the shadow has been using to maneuver through the past two weeks begins to fade. It's only when he considers himself mental that he checks his cellphone's contacts list for one "Seijuro Akashi", and he curses himself for thinking that he's read too many light novels that he's begun imagining this as the start of a cheesy reunion between him and his kouhai.


	2. Seeing Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks later, Akashi finally makes his move!
> 
> (I intended for this to be a one shot to be expounded on with another one shot, thus creating a series, but I realise that series here on AO3 work differently. Now this will just be a slowburn fic that will maybe end up with a rating change towards the end!
> 
> Texts, that is to say, actual written conversations via cellphone will be stylised `like this`.
> 
> I also have a tumblr now: ~yamazakisouchan, if you'd ever like to make requests (ie. stuff you'd like me to write.))

The bell rings and it's a sign that another customer has entered the bookshop. No big deal. They likely won't pay attention to the man behind the register until they pay for their purchase. There are security cameras around, too, so nobody would have the gall to steal anything unless they intend to get caught eventually.

"Akashi was right, he really does work here!"

Mayuzumi looks up from the book he's been reading. His elbow slides across the glass countertop he's been resting it on when he hears Hayama's voice—almost whiny but still full of energy. He's not sure if he should be happy or he should be upset that there's act Hayama is here. First of all, that means Akashi's spoken to his teammates about his encounter with Mayuzumi. Second all, that means Akashi's decided to sicc the annoying Uncrowned Kings his way… again.

After much thought, Mayuzumi decides this is not a good sign. At all. He shouldn't feel elated that Akashi's spoken to him to his former teammates. It was probably just in passing, anyway.

The muffled voices hide themselves behind the bookshelves in the middle of the room. Mayuzumi's figured it out by now - it's just Hayama and Mibuchi who have decided to pay a visit; Nebuya would be burping like crazy by now and he probably isn't the type to visit a bookshop, anyway.

"If you're going to whisper over there, make sure that I can't hear you," Mayuzumi finally says, his voice oozing with annoyance. He's never hid his dissatisfaction of the Uncrowned Kings because of how they treated him when he was still in high school. Why start now?

Reo peeks out from the tall bookshelf, a bit abashed that they were called out like this. He wanted to be subtle, but Hayama had to ruin their cover by being too loud! It's why he forces himself to buy a poetry book. It's not one he's particularly interested in, but for the sake of getting something and putting on good face, then he may as well…

"Don't worry, Mayuzumi," Reo says as he places the thin book on the counter for the silver haired man to ring up. "Sei-chan didn't say anything bad about you."

That's so reassuring, Mayuzumi thinks, his lips forming a straight line. It's very clear in his expression that he doesn't appreciate the comment. He didn't even want to hear about what Akashi said in the first place!

… Okay, maybe he does, but he doesn't think about this until later that night.

"I don't really care what that brat says about me. I'm not in high school anymore." And by that, Mayuzumi means he's left everything behind.

What a bold-faced lie, considering he's been so restless and he's been wanting to text Akashi for days now.

Reo lets out a hum of disappointment, and the pout he shows means he's not really buying Mayuzumi's words. Hayama doesn't either, not because of this intuition that Reo calls. It's just because Akashi speaks so highly of this particular senpai that there has to be something, right?

"Ehhh... " Hayama begins. To Mayuzumi, it sounds so much like a grating whine. "If you don't care, then that's fine. Akashi just seemed pretty happy then, that's all." A pause, and both Reo and Hayama look directly into Mayuzumi's empty silver orbs to see if they'll notice anything there. Nothing.

Akashi likely would notice something.

Once Reo and Hayama leave, Mayuzumi groans and sinks back in his chair. Is this really who he's become now? He told himself that high school's something he'll forget about now that he's in college. One occurence has led him to daydreaming and dreaming of a certain boy whom he vowed he'd never let under his skin, and yet…

And yet. . .

_`Seijuro Akashi`_

That night, Mayuzumi types up a text to his former teammate and former captain. Just a check-in of sorts. ` _Did you finish your report?`_

But he deletes it right away. Then he types another text. ` _I saw Mibuchi and Hayama today.`_

But he deletes that right away, too. What would be a text that would say he doesn't really care, but it was good to see Akashi again?

` _You said I'll see you next time, but you haven't shown up, brat._ `

No, no… he tosses and turns, throwing his bed at the wall. It bounces back and lands on the cushion of his bed and Mayuzumi just closes his eyes in surrender. He's still wondering what it is Akashi told Mibuchi and Hayama that merrited those two guys to be so curious… Even if it were something so simple as "I saw Mayuzumi-san. He works at this particular bookshop," those two wouldn't dare visit. It's not like the three of them share a connection.

Nebuya had the right mind not to go. At least Mayuzumi doesn't have to spare a brain cell to think of him.

Then, it hits him. Akashi wouldn't tell the Uncrowned Kings to pay him a visit unless he has a plan. There's an ulterior motive at play here, and it's this realisation that sends Mayuzumi up his bed again, hair already a mess from the turning he's been doing the past twenty or thirty minutes.

He types furiously on his phone.

_`What are you playing at, Akashi?`_

He finally sends it.

It isn't until ten to fifteen minutes later that Akashi responds to the text. Mayuzumi can clearly hear the airy and regal voice that Akashi has as he reads the message. The clear and crisp intonation of Seijuro Akashi when he speaks is so evident in the text that it's disturbing. But to Mayuzumi, it feels so genuine.

However, if both his heart could sink and float high at the same time, it would be doing it now.

_`If you're talking about why Mibuchi and Hayama paid you a visit, then there's no particular reason. I'm not "playing at" anything. I merely wished to check on how you were doing.`_

It means there is a game at play here and Mayuzumi is just another pawn. He doesn't know what the game is just yet, but he doesn't want to be part of it. And yet, Akashi wanting to know how he's doing makes his chest swell with relief. He doesn't love Akashi and he will deny any accusations of him liking Akashi, but there is a soft spot for the red head. There is one and he will never speak of it to anybody. He would rather die buried with his visual novels than tell one person that Seijuro Akashi keeps him up at night because he just has that kind of effect on him.

A few beeps later, he sighs and places his phone on his bedside and goes to sleep.

Meanwhile, in the Rakuzan dorms, Akashi pulls his pillow closer to his chest and smiles to himself before locking his cellphone.

_`Shut it. That's a lie and you know it. If you really wanted to check on me, you'd have done it a few days ago.`_

That's true, but Seijuro Akashi, if he ever wants to do something, will always go the extra mile. The phrase "extra mile" has extra in it, after all. And it's true - there is a plan slowly being woven and will eventually be unwoven. Seeing Mayuzumi has set a fire in Akashi's heart and he wants to continuously keep seeing him.

He wasn't kidding when he said those words: see you next time.


	3. Seeing Midorima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter to add a new flavour to the story! The format of the fic likely won't be like this all the time. I definitely intend to change things every so often!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as last chapter, actual written conversations via cellphone will be stylised `like this`.

Kyoto is pretty far from Tokyo. Sure, the trains are handy, but to make the trip to one place from the other will still take a while. By then, your ass will hurt and  _ then _ you still have to accomplish the task that you went there for! And  _ then _ there's the ordeal of going back home. . . 

And yet, Mayuzumi is looking at a familiar face. A portion of it is obscured by his glasses, but the rest of his face isn't. It's not a very cheerful face, and it's almost the same as he recalls, save for the unfortunate haircut. His bangs seem shorter now, which gives him a cleaner look, but— wait.

Is he actually trying to analyse Shintaro Midorima's face? 

"I'm pretty sure you're far away from Tokyo. I hope you're not just here to pick up a bookmark, of all things," Mayuzumi lazily speaks, setting down the light novel he's been reading for most of his shift this lazy Saturday. He's not particularly looking for a conversation with his gesture, but it might seem like an invitation to chat. He only sets it down because it's bad manners to speak to someone with a book right in front of your face. He might also get reprimanded by his boss.

Midorima winces, immediately paranoid by the comment. First of all, who is this guy, anyway? How does he know that he's from Tokyo? Then his expression turns sour as he pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. How embarrassing. . . this man, whoever he is must have seen how perturbed he looked, right? He blinks and then clears his throat to prepare himself to speak. Do your best and God will do the rest, Midorima tells himself in his head. After all, if this guy is a stalker, he will need to stay calm and handle the situation with delicacy.

Seriously, who is he?

"Please don't speak to me with such familiarity. I don't know who you are," responds the green-haired Miracle. And at that, Mayuzumi releases a growl that's only audible to himself.

He may be used to not being easily seen or being forgotten by others, but this is just annoying. He really should have concluded from his experience with Akashi alone that all members of the Generation of Miracles are freakin' brats. How can this guy forget that Rakuzan—the team he was a member of—beat Shutoku? Was this guy so focused on beating Akashi that he didn't notice the other members of their opposing school? 

He grits his teeth, and in an anime, he would be grayscale right about now with just either a blue or red tint to show his dismay and that he's thinking internally. In a light novel, it would definitely be described differently, but light novels don't also have tall and rude guys like this one.

"Chihiro Mayuzumi," he finally says. Maybe then Midorima might remember him? There's no bite in his tone, either. "I played you in the Winter Cup last year." 

Oh.  _ So that's where he knows him _ , Midorima thinks, but he still can't seem to recall who this guy is. What school was he from?  _ Is _ he from? He attempts to fish for more information so he doesn't embarrass himself, but his attempt fails. 

"I see. I don't recall, so we must have beaten you."

"Not at all."

"Oh."

Midorima sucks at subtlety and fishing for information. Don't make him do it. 

That means that this guy—this silver haired man in front of him—must be from Rakuzan, and his eyes widen by a small percentage. It's not because he's shocked that somebody from Rakuzan has so little presence. He's now aware of who Mayuzumi is again and will try to remember him starting now; he's also used to Kuroko already, too. That's not why he's surprised.

Earlier this morning, Oha-Asa proclaimed that Cancer's Lucky Item is a magnetic bookmark from Kyoto with the character of "Air". Obviously, he couldn't find one of it in Tokyo, so the dedicated Shintaro Midorima went to Kyoto to get his Lucky Item. It's just about the afternoon now so the day's almost ended. He was also terrified the whole time he was on the train, scared he might get into an accident of some sort. Still, he has to get his Lucky Item.

Of course, as soon as he got to Kyoto, he immediately called a. . . connection. He can't call Akashi a friend. It just doesn't seem proper. (Akashi would call them friends, though, and would even question Midorima's poor choice of words.) Akashi told him to go to a bookshop just a few blocks away from Rakuzan High and even gave directions on how to go there.

Now it makes sense as to why. Akashi also has a connection here!

Midorima fishes out his wallet and drops 2,800 Yen on the counter, and then, he asks: "Can I have a discount?"

"No." The answer comes out really quickly from Mayuzumi's mouth. The nerve. The guy didn't even remember him until he had to spell it out for him, and now he's asking for a discount just because they know each other… 

Midorima opens his mouth, prepared to say something. He wants to talk about how much of an excursion it was to travel from Tokyo to Kyoto today, and how he's so worried without a Lucky Item on hand, but he closes his mouth and shakes his head. He'll just have to tell Akashi later on. It's nothing against Mayuzumi; it's just a report of how his trip to the bookshop went. After all, it was Akashi who referred him.

Mayuzumi takes the bills and the coins and puts it in the cash register, then he presses some buttons, tears the receipt and hands a piece of it to Midorima, along with the bookmark, now in its small brown paper bag.

It's only once Midorima is gone that the thought of Akashi setting all of this up crops up in his head. He almost jumps in his seat, and accidentally hits himself in the head with the novel he's reading. _Shit. Damn. Crap. Akashi really is playing here, but at what?_ _It's so obvious that all of this has been predetermined._

It's only been a few days since he last sent a text to Akashi, and once he's in the confines of his apartment and is ready to head to bed, he checks his phone again to type something.

` _ Saw your friend.` _

No, no, you idiot.

He deletes it quickly and just stares at the thread he's had with Akashi since they met again a couple weeks ago. Why can't he just admit why he's bothered by all of this? (And that's because Akashi keeps popping up in his head and he wants to see him again.) 

Because he loves himself and has a lot of pride, that's why.

It's about the same time as Akashi's text from a few days ago that Mayuzumi's cellphone beeps. 'Lo and behold, it's from the young master himself!

` _ Mayuzumi-san, thank you for accommodating Midorima earlier.` _

The recipient of the text laughs a little, his brain immediately assuming that Akashi managed to read his thoughts via cellphone radiation or something scientific. "Mayuzumi-san wants to text me, so I should probably text him first," Mayuzumi even mutters out loud before he sits up on his bed to figure out what to reply.

  
He doesn't even had to respond. . . but it's courtesy, isn't it? It's not because he  _ wants _ to or anything. 

` _ He asked for a discount. Stop throwing your friends at me. I don't want to be bothered.` _

This time, he doesn't even think about whether or not his response is "him" enough or if it's witty enough. He just types it quickly and sends it, almost afraid that Akashi might not respond if he doesn't do it within a certain amount of time after he's received the message.

In the Rakuzan dorms, Akashi takes a seat on his bed, ready to sleep when his phone beeps. He opens the message from Mayuzumi and chuckles to himself. It's not like it was his fault to begin with… Midorima coming to Kyoto was a coincidence, and Akashi merely took advantage of it. 

` _ It was just a coincidence that he was here and was looking for a bookshop. I hope you're doing well, regardless. Good night.` _

He sets his phone aside then and lays down on his bed for some slumber.

Mayuzumi, on the other hand, stares at his phone in sheer frustration. He keeps putting words in Akashi's mouth like if the guy wanted to really ask how he's doing, then he should have done so without assuming! And then there's that dismissive good night… is Akashi mad? Is that the chilly personality that Akashi shows to people when he's unamused? Akashi doesn't like it when he's being disrespected, after all. . .

` _ Right. Good night.` _

It's an apology, if anything. Mayuzumi isn't sure what else there is to say, but he says good night anyway. He, however, keeps having his sleep interrupted that night.


	4. Seeing Mayuzumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter with Akashi as the main character, this time! Most are in his 'point of view', as well. I tend to find it easier to write Akashi than Mayuzumi, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as last chapter, actual written conversations via cellphone will be stylised `like this`.

When Akashi wakes the following day, he thinks about the texts he and Mayuzumi exchanged the night before. Was he truly bothering Mayuzumi by sending people the other's way? No. At least, Akashi didn't think so. If his intention isn't to purposely bother his former senior, then there's no reason for him to feel bad. 

Yet, he does. 

He does feel bad because there's so much Akashi could have done to make his relationship with Mayuzumi better before the other graduated. To Akashi, there is more than just camaraderie as a teammate between him and his former senior. Mayuzumi may have left now, and all that's left in Akashi is a void that's yet to be filled. That cannot be filled.

He may not be the light that Kagami is to Kuroko, but he does serve as the light to Rakuzan High's basketball team. 

_ What function does a light have without its shadow? _ Akashi asks himself as he pulls out the copy of Botchan he bought from the bookstore almost a month ago. The pages aren't worn, but they definitely have been read more than once now. He smiles to himself as he comes up with an idea. 

It's 7 AM - a bit too early for breakfast, so he can go to the gym and have a quick work out. The bookstore opens at 9 AM. The only thing Akashi isn't certain of for once is how the reception of his visit would be like, and if Mayuzumi would be the person to be at the bookshop working. He holds the book close to his heart as he closes his eyes. He isn't a lovestruck puppy or anything—that would not be Seijuro Akashi at all—but he does believe that there could be something more between him and Mayuzumi.

The feeling in his chest when he thinks about how Mayuzumi could possibly hate him would not add up, otherwise. 

Romance is not something Akashi has ever thought about when the main focus of majority of his life has been to seek glorious victory. He doesn't particularly seek it now, but perhaps  _ now _ , he's lying to himself. He figures he likes Mayuzumi even by a miniscule bit - a foreign idea on its own - and he believes he should act on it and see where it leads. It may be a lost opportunity otherwise.

Akashi goes on with his day. He heads to the gym and meets some of the basketball players there. It's not a crowded area since the others would prefer to enjoy their holiday by doing something that isn't related to sports. The others may be lounging elsewhere or already eating breakfast. Either way, it's a peaceful workout that only peps Akashi for the day to come. It gives him energy to tackle what today may bring, and he's more than ready to say what he's already drafted in his head once he sees Mayuzumi. 

But of course, breakfast has to come first.

"Mayuzumi-san," Akashi says, rather startled. Just as he's about to enter the bookshop, the other man's about to leave. He certainly didn't expect a situation like this, but it's  _ still _ in his favour, nonetheless.

Mayuzumi stops, eyes wide. Then he grits his teeth and clicks his tongue before he takes a step to the side to let Akashi in. He's just as surprised as Akashi—no, even more so, because this strange game Akashi's been playing has made him believe that he would never see Akashi again. That this was just a game of cat and mouse and that the cat would never be able to chase the mouse because it's hidden way beneath its stupid mouse kingdom behind the wall. The only thing he manages to utter is an "ah", which… isn't really the most eloquent of responses. 

Akashi smiles a pretty smile, his shock diminishing and being replaced his usual demeanour of having everything in control. It makes Mayuzumi even more uncomfortable, but he doesn't say anything, finding the whole situation more awkward than annoying. He really didn't expect to see Akashi… at least, not for a while. Especially after last night. 

Then again, why is he even thinking this way? He's thinking like one of the lovestruck characters in his light novels! It's -  _ He's not lovestruck!  _ That's unthinkable!  _ And with Akashi, of all people? Of all demons?  _ No. No, he needs to draw the line between senpai and… whatever this is, because he's fine with being a senpai. He's fine with being a senior despite having graduated already. He isn't fine with his emotions being toyed with  _ again _ .  He's tired of being used. 

He loves himself far too much, even though he's lowered his pride while he was at Rakuzan.

"Are you free?" Akashi says as soon as he smiles, eyes already fixated on Mayuzumi's.  "I have something to show you. You may be interested in this." 

It's not a light novel he pulls out of his satchel bag but a folder. Mayuzumi squints his eyes and looks at Akashi, mouth slightly ajar. What?

"What's in that?" 

Mayuzumi takes it soon after and takes a peek at what's inside. There aren't that many pages, just three pages and the number 100 at the very top of the first page. It's in red and it's both encircled and underlined. He doesn't need to take an actual look as to what the contents are to be able to figure out what it is. 

It makes Mayuzumi smile, but he hides it with a chuckle instead, then he nods to the door signifying that he's going outside. He's not even supposed to be at the bookshop today. It's his day off, but one of the authors he likes for his novels released a new book today and he just grabbed a copy. It's almost as if Akashi has this otherworldly ability to mould destiny or something.

It's so unreal.

Mayuzumi should not be flattered.

Once they're both outside and at the sidewalk of the bookshop, he taps the folder on Akashi's shoulder instead of handing it back.

"You didn't have to show me, you know." This time, Mayuzumi's back to his usual drawl. He's not lazy or anything, he just tries to pretend that he's not interested because of his pride. It probably shows with the way he gave item back that he's not trying to be standoffish, though. "Then again, I know you for your pageantry."

That slam dunk in the Rakuzan-Seirin match was definitely just for show. Akashi often talked about how he would show the difference between his and his opponent's social standing, after all.

Akashi lets out a soft chuckle as he takes the folder and slides it back in his bag. "Yes, I suppose I didn't have to, but I wanted to." 

"Sure. Whatever." Mayuzumi flaps a hand dismissively before looking away. He's not really sure how to continue this conversation now. Akashi's not asking anything about him, and he doesn't really want to ask anything about last night. He also doesn't want to make it seem like he wants to be friends because he's not sure about how he feels about Akashi right now.

But Akashi knows there's something that's wrong with Mayuzumi, and in his mind, he thinks that maybe some company might help.   
"If you're not working today, would you like to join me for a cup of coffee?" Akashi asks just as Mayuzumi tells himself that he should probably just say that he's going to go home now and read a book. 

In the end, Mayuzumi isn't able to refuse Akashi. Who  _ can _ ? He tells himself he's not like other people but there's something magnetic about Akashi that he's just  _ drawn _ to him. It must be the younger boy's natural charisma. It must be because the shadow cannot live without the light. Mayuzumi doesn't know. Heck - he doesn't  _ want to know! _

Fifteen minutes and three blocks later, Akashi and Mayuzumi each enjoy a cup of coffee as they sit across each other. Akashi doesn't ask a lot of questions, wanting Mayuzumi to be comfortable around him. Mayuzumi reads the new light novel he bought (Akashi asked the title, but that was it) and occasionally asks Akashi if it's really alright that he's outside and spending time with someone like him. It lasts for an hour, maybe two, before the two of them go their separate ways.

Once Akashi is back in Rakuzan, he fixes his room and gets dressed, putting on clothes proper for the dormitories. His outside clothes were too formal. Once he's comfortable on the couch, he opens his cellphone and sends a text to the person whom he just met.

` _ It was nice seeing you again, Mayuzumi-san.` _

Then he puts his phone down next to him with a smile. Reo joins him and asks what the smile is for, then Hayama overhears and eventually, it's as if Akashi's team when he was a freshman was back together. 


End file.
